


Cigarettes After Sex

by thundercatsarego



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-11 18:53:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10471722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thundercatsarego/pseuds/thundercatsarego
Summary: A one-shot based off of the song "K." By Cigarettes After Sex





	

**Author's Note:**

> I just finished off a multi-chapter story but I've had this idea for a one shot floating in my brain for a while. I love the band Cigarettes After Sex. They have such awesome, sexy music. Do yourself a favor and look them up. This one-shot is based off of their song "K." They spell Christen wrong in their lyric, but I'll forgive them for it ;). I highly reccommend listening to this song before reading the chapter. Enjoy!

"Thanks for inviting me to lunch. I don't think I could have handled another meal from the hotel again. I'm not convinced they use real eggs, they're almost too fluffy." Christen wipes the corners of her mouth with a napkin, smiling at her own joke.

Tobin grins at the woman sitting in the booth across from her, waving her hand dismissively. "Yeah of course. I just needed to get away from everyone for a while. I love the girls, but it's nice to eat a meal in peace every once in a while."

"Well I hope I didn't bother you too much." Christen says with a touch of sarcasm.

"No, no definitely not. I wish more of my meals were like this actually." Tobin offers with a small chuckle.

"That can be arranged, as long as you're buying." Christen teases.

"Deal. I'll gladly pay for your company--wait, that sounds bad. Not in, like, a prostitute kind of way." Tobin rambles out, trying to recover from her potentially insulting statement.

A mischievous grin forms on Christen's lips and her voice lowers as she leans in across the table. "You mean lunch wasn't payment for what I did to you earlier? We may need to discuss your payment options then."

Tobin's cheeks heat up as the images of Christen writhing in her bed earlier that morning flash through her mind. Her lips part but her brain is too scrambled to come up with a response.

Christen giggles. "I'm just kidding, relax. Getting to hang out with you is payment enough." She gives Tobin a playful wink and absentmindedly pushes some unfinished food around her plate with her fork.

Tobin watches as the girl across from her smile to herself, looking down at the remnants of her meal. But when Christen's eyes flit back up, Tobin notices a change in Christen's expression. The once playful and confident look is replaced by something softer, more thoughtful. A slight smile plays across her pink-stained lips as they hold each other's gaze. Tobin silently wonders if Christen is feeling the same butterflies in her stomach.

The waiter come over and sets the paid bill in front of Tobin with her card on top. Tobin quickly does the math to add tip and sticks her card back in her wallet. "You ready to head back?"

Christen brings her bottom lip between her teeth as she formulates a response. "Do you think we could maybe walk around for a bit? I'm not really in a hurry to go back to the hotel."

Tobin's lips curl into a smile at the prospect of spending more time with Christen.

Tobin and Christen had fallen into an unconventional rhythm over the past month. It all started with a drunken hookup one night after a particularly grueling string of games. While the team was gradually driving other patrons out of the bar with the intensity of their celebration, Tobin and Christen spent the evening dancing with each other, their hands getting a little braver with each song, roaming over the other's body. The line between harmless flirting and actual desire blurred as the space between their bodies disappeared. Tobin can't remember whose idea it was to go back up to the hotel, but they somehow stumbled into her room, bolted the door, and picked up where they left off on the dance floor, but with fewer clothes.

Since that night they'd been walking the fine line of "friends with benefits". They spent more nights together than not, and had amazing sex together. But come morning, they went their separate ways and went on pretending like it never happened. That's why the subtle glint of affection in Christen's eye was so disarming. This was the most time Tobin and Christen had spent together outside of a bedroom, and it left Tobin wanting more, desperately hoping Christen was feeling the same pang for her.

As they walk the streets of the city, they chat about this and that, comparing stories of family life, talking about training, hopes and dreams for the future. They smile often and tiny fireworks go off in Tobin's chest every time Christen smiles at her story or lets out a boisterous laugh at something dumb she says.

As they traverse the sidewalk, they find themselves walking through a park. It's late spring so everything is painted in bright shades of green, and the shrubs and flowers lining the sidewalk are in full bloom. As they stroll along, Tobin can't help but stare at the gorgeous woman in front of her pointing out her favorite flowers as she stops to smell their fresh sweet scent.

Marveling at the beauty of it all, Tobin swings her backpack in front of her and digs around until she pulls out her camera. She snaps photos as Christen makes her way down the sidewalk, capturing the glow radiating off of her. Christen doesn't seem to notice, or if she does, she doesn't mind the brunette clicking away, taking photo after photo.

Christen stops in front of a large bush full of flowers, smiling in adoration. "These are beautiful!" She wonders aloud.

Tobin walks up closer to her. "Here". She plucks a flower from the bush and nestles it behind Christen's ear. She pauses, her face inches away from Christen's. She takes in a deep breath, her senses overwhelmed by the intoxicating scent that she can't quite place, wondering if it's the flowers or the green-eyed beauty before her. As she backs away, she sees that same glint in Christen's eyes she had spotted earlier that day. A small almost shy smile plumps Christen's pink cheeks as her lips curl up, revealing just a hint of her pearly white teeth.

Tobin backs away with her open palm out in front of her "Stay right there."

Tobin takes a few shots, the click of the shutter and the twitter of nearby birds the only sounds filling the air. Tobin lowers the camera from her eye and takes in the image of Christen standing in front of her without a lens between them. Her raven hair cascades over her shoulder, blending into the black tank top and ripped black jeans clinging tightly to her body. But what Tobin can't stop staring at is the way Christen's green eyes pop, juxtaposing her monochromatic outfit and taking on the colors surrounding her.

"What?" Christen giggles.

Tobin smiles, shaking her head at herself. "Nothing, it's just pretty--you look pretty" the second half of her statement barely audible. She looks down at the small LED display on her camera in an attempt to busy herself and hide the color creeping up her neck to her cheeks.

The wind shifts and the faint melody of a song blows in their direction. Christen looks over toward Tobin. "Come on, lets go find where that music's coming from."

They weave through the park and find a fountain area dotted with several groups of people surrounding the space, sitting on benches or in the grass nearby. A man plays a slow gentle tune on his guitar, quietly singing along.

Christen turns toward Tobin and holds out her hand "Will you dance with me?" She asks sweetly

Tobin can't resist, immediately taking Christen's hand. Tobin's free hand instinctively wraps around Christen's waist as she feels Christen rest her arm around her shoulder. They sway comfortably to the music as Christen hums along in Tobin's ear.

"This is nice." Tobin chokes out, trying desperately to push down the nerves quickly building in her stomach, hoping Christen doesn't feel her hands starting to sweat or hear the waver in her voice.

"Yeah it is." Christen shuffles closer, letting her cheek rests against Tobin's, their bodies barely moving anymore. As the song finishes, Christen pulls away and twirls Tobin under her arm, dipping her dramatically and sending them both into a fit of laughter.

Without thinking, Tobin pops up and places a playful kiss on Christen's cheek, caught up in the moment. When she realizes what she's done, a wave of panic washes over her. "Sorry--I just.."

Christen interrupts her stammering and places her lips against Tobin's. Tobin's eyes close as she sighs into the kiss, melting into Christen's lips. When Christen breaks away, it takes everything in Tobin to force her eyes open and keep herself from leaning forward into another.

Christen purrs lowly "Shh. It's fine. I like you kissing me."

They stand idly face to face, both smiling at this revaluation. It was the first time they had been affectionate with each other outside of closed doors. But what had Tobin's stomach doing flips was Christen's simple admission. Sure Christen had whispered in her ear in crowded bars about how much she wanted Tobin to fuck her, but it was always lustful and without meaning. They had been intimate with each other, but this revelation seemed somewhat different to Tobin. There was something there that wasn't there before.

The two slowly meander back to their hotel, drawing out the time they have together as long as possible before diving back into reality. When they enter the elevator in the hotel lobby, Christen's finger hesitates on the button to her floor. "Do you maybe want to come up to my room?" Her voice small but hopeful.

Tobin smirks and answers by pushing the button that Christen's finger hovers over. When the doors close, they stand next to each other in silence, but Tobin feels Christen's hand brush up against hers and their fingers are soon intertwined. They both stare straight ahead, but Tobin can see Christen's lips curl into a smile from the corner of her eye.

As the door to Christen's room clicks shut behind them, Tobin goes to sit on the empty bed, unsure if things will play out the way they had been for the past month, or if the subtle changes Tobin sensed throughout the day will make things somehow different.

Tobin waits as Christen hesitates in the doorway. "Are you ok?" Tobin asks, standing up from her seat in the bed.

"Yeah, sorry. I just kind of zoned out for a second." Christen responds, obviously flustered and distracted by something.

"We don't have to do anything you know. If this is too much, that's fine. We can just hang out, no big deal." Tobin offers, attempting to soothe whatever is bothering Christen.

Christen walks over until she stands in front of Tobin. She rests her hands on Tobin's shoulders, gliding them up and down Tobin's toned arms, sending a chill down Tobin's spine and creating goosebumps on her skin. "No, nothing's wrong. I want you. I just--" Christen pauses, carefully considering her words as she chews on her bottom lip. She takes a few steps toward Tobin until they stand face to face. "I want all of you"

With that, Christen crashes her lips into Tobin's. Caught somewhat off guard, Tobin stands frozen for a few moments before her brain catches up with what's happening to her body. She kisses Christen back eagerly, taking her bottom lip between her own, feeling the rawness of Christen's lips from her biting them anxiously all day. As their lips and tongues work against each other, Tobin's hands wrap around Christen's waist, pulling her in closer until their bodies are flush against each other. Christen's fingers dance along the back of Tobin's neck, holding onto her tightly as if her knees might give out at any moment. Although they had done this countless times before, Tobin still felt a rush of adrenaline and excitement as she kissed Christen passionately.

With their lips still attached, Tobin leads them to the bed, laying Christen down against the plush white comforter and crawling above her body until she lay fully on top of her. Christen's hands travel down Tobin's muscular back and find their way beneath the loose fabric of her t-shirt, inching it up until she pulls it over Tobin's head and tosses it to the floor. Tobin moves down Christen's jaw, placing kisses along the way until she reaches her neck. She kisses and sucks the delicate skin, thoroughly enjoying the whimpers and heavy breaths escaping from Christen's lips.

Tobin slides her hand beneath Christen's tank top, feeling her taught stomach as she pushes the fabric higher to reveal her uncovered breasts. Christen sits up slightly to slip the shirt off and toss the unwanted clothing aside. Tobin continues her trail of kisses down Christen's chest until her tongue grazes over Christen's hardened nipple. She swirls her tongue around it, sucking gently to elicit a deep moan from the girl below her.

"Fuck Tobin." Christen's hips surge against Tobin's thigh, searching for friction to relieve the ache between her legs. She continues rocking against Tobin as the brunette uses her hand to tease Christen's other nipple, ghosting her fingertips across the peak and rolling it slowly between her fingers.

Now Tobin's hips begin rocking into Christen's, meeting her with every thrust to attend to the pulsing between her own leg.

"Take your clothes off." Christen demands, her voice wrecked from arousal.

They detach briefly to remove the remaining fabric between them so they can fully enjoy the feeling of warm skin against each other. Tobin comes back to her previous position, kissing Christen roughly on the lips, distracted by the way their breasts graze against each other. Tobin can feel Christen's arousal coating her thigh, and she moans deeply at the realization of how equally turned on they are.

Needing to touch more of Christen, Tobin brings her hand down to Christen's center, feeling the slick delicate skin beneath her fingertips. Christen lets out a gasp, digging her fingernails into Tobin's back as Tobin slides her fingers through her folds, careful to avoid the bundle of nerves Christen so desperately wants her to touch.

"Tobin, fuck. Stop teasing me." Christen's hips buck wildly into Tobin, searching for the contact she wants so badly. Unable to hold out any longer, Tobin glances her fingers across Christen's clit, and moans of pleasure fill her ears. She circles the area slowly at first, taking time to work Christen up into a frenzy before focusing her fingers on the spot, swirling around in an ever-quickening motion until Christen's back arches off the bed and her hips rise up uncontrollably in search of release.

"God, I'm so close, keep going."

Christen's hands claw at Tobin and grate down her back, undoubtedly leaving a red trail of parallel lines across her skin as she urges the brunette to send her over the edge. Finally, Tobin feels Christen's body reach the threshold and a familiar sigh falls from her lips as Christen's body shivers with pleasure. Her hands release their grip on Tobin's body and she falls in a heap onto the mattress, breathing heavily, completely spent.

"Oh wow--that was--wow." Christen sighs, her brain trying to formulate word to describe her current state of bliss.

"So that was ok?" Tobin asks, trying to gauge her response as she falls to lay beside Christen.

"I'd venture to say that was pretty damn ok." Christen jokes.

After her breathing return to normal, Christen opens her eyes for the first time and turns her head to face Tobin. "How about I return the favor?"

It doesn't take long for Tobin. She was already so worked up from seeing and hearing Christen, she could feel her own arousal dripping down her thigh when Christen situated herself between Tobin's legs.

The sensation is exquisite. She'd slept with girls before, but none of them compared to how Christen could fuck her. She attributed it to the fact that Christen is an inherent people-pleasure and has the uncanny ability to pick up on the subtleties of situations. Not to mention the way she uses her tongue against Tobin's center is ungodly. She licks her slowly, sliding her tongue up her slit, taking time to explore all of Tobin. She circles around Tobin's clit, just enough to work her up before thrusting her tongue inside her. Tobin's hands grab onto Christen's hair roughly as she fights the urge to pull her closer, wanting her tongue deep inside her. Sensing that Tobin needs more, Christen quickly replaces her tongue with two long fingers, pumping them in and out in time with the thrusts of Tobin's hips, curling and twisting them inside to send wave after wave of pleasure through Tobin. With her fingers still inside the brunette, Christen brings her mouth back to Tobin's clit, licking the small bud expertly before taking it between her lips and sucking lightly. This sends Tobin reeling, a pull deep in her hips quickly builds as she feels herself barreling toward the edge. She rocks into to Christen, unable to inhibit herself any longer. The pleasure is so intense, so all-encompassing, the world seems to disappear around her as she climaxes, shaking against the bed in absolute ecstasy.

When she finally comes down and her heart pounds a little softer in her chest, Tobin opens her eyes to find deep green pools gazing down at her. "You ok there champ?" A playful, self-satisfied grin plays on Christen's lips.

"Yeah I'll be ok once I get feeling back in my legs." Tobin jokes.

Christen leans down to place a gentle kiss on Tobin's lips, as if to punctuate their time together. She rises up off of Tobin and strides toward the bathroom, gathering her hair in a messy bun. Tobin admires her naked body from her spot on the bed as she watches Christen dig through the drawers of the bathroom.

"What are you doing?" Tobin asks, her curiosity piqued.

"I wanted to light this candle so it doesn't smell like sex in here. Just trying to be a considerate roommate." She giggles.

She finds a small book of matches from the hotel bar downstairs and quickly lights the wick of the small candle, bringing it over and placing it on the nightstand.

She slips back under the covers and quickly tangles her body with Tobin's again. "Be careful with that thing, I don't want to burn the hotel down. Can you imagine the news headline? 'Crazed Lesbian Burns Down Hotel After Hot Sex With Her Teammate'. We'd be in so much trouble." Christen jokes.

"Couldn't you just bring febreze or something instead? It seems safer." Tobin teases.

"Yeah, but that's not very romantic, spraying air freshener in your room after sex." Christen laughs heartily at her own joke.

"Trying to be romantic huh?" Tobin presses.

Christen's laughter dies down and her smile falters just enough for Tobin to notice the change. "I've actually been meaning to talk to you about that." Her voice is quiet and somewhat more serious.

Puzzled, Tobin questions "What do you mean?"

Christen takes a deep breath before continuing. "I mean, we've been sleeping together for, what, a month now? I thought it would just be casual or whatever--but..." Tobin feels Christen squirm against her, noticeably uncomfortable by the situation.

Tobin interjects before Christen can finish her thought. "...but you feel something now."

Christen nods her head against Tobin's chest, refusing to meet Tobin's gaze.

Tobin lifts Christen's chin so their eyes meet, smiling at the look of uncertainty on Christen's face. "I feel it too." Tobin whispers simply.

A sweet smile replaces the look of dread on Christen's face. "So what do we do?" She asks earnestly.

Tobin takes a deep breath, collecting her thoughts. "I don't know. I've never been in this situation before. Maybe I should take you out on a proper date. You know, buy you dinner and have awkward conversation about what our favorite movies are and where we see ourselves in 5 years."

"Didn't we do that today?" Christen laughs.

Tobin smiles as the realization strikes her. "Oh--yeah I guess we did. Looks like I'm the type of girl that sleeps with you on the first date then."

They both let out a chuckle. "Hey I'm not complaining."

Christen nestles into the crook of Tobin's shoulder, her breaths sweeping Tobin's baby hairs across her neck, tickling the skin as a comfortable silence falls over them.

"But seriously, would you want to go on a date with me?" Tobin asks, her voice quiet and gentle.

Christen smiles against Tobin's chest and places a tender kiss against her skin. "Of course. Just let me nap first. I'm going to need some time to recover before we go through that again." She muses.

"Deal". Tobin places a kiss on the top of Christen's head, lightly stroking her hair, lulling both of them to sleep. She could get used to this.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Here are the lyrics to the song for the lazy bastards that didn't follow my directions and read the chapter without context from the song. 
> 
>  
> 
> [Verse 1]  
> I remember when I first noticed that you liked me back  
> We were sitting down in a restaurant waiting for the check  
> We had made love earlier that day with no strings attached  
> But I could tell that something had changed how you looked at me then
> 
> [Chorus]  
> Kristen, come right back  
> I've been waiting for you to slip back in bed  
> When you light the candle
> 
> [Verse 2]  
> And on the Lower East Side you're dancing with me now  
> And I'm taking pictures of you with flowers on the wall  
> Think I like you best when you're dressed in black from head to toe  
> Think I like you best when you're just with me  
> And no one else...
> 
> [Chorus]  
> Kristen, come right back  
> I've been waiting for you to slip back in bed  
> When you light the candle
> 
> [Verse 3]  
> And I'm kissing you lying in my room  
> Holding you until you fall asleep  
> And it's just as good as I knew it would be  
> Stay with me I don't want you to leave...


End file.
